Der Ritter
by Noniplod
Summary: The forum thread of a girl stalked by something she doesn't understand. Slenderman oneshot. Not technically MH, but place here for ease of finding.


**Posted by Adaalion at 18:38 26 April**

He's there, I can see him, among the trees, watching me. He's always there too. For weeks and weeks now, every time I've looked out my window, walked to the shops, visited friends (ha! remember when I still felt safe enough to visit friends?) he would be there. I don't think I've ever even seen him move. He's just… _there._

At first it was only glimpses, I would only really notice him in retrospect. The shape of a suit hidden in the background of a picture her friend took, for instance, or a man standing in a window in a video she put on Facebook, the camera moving a little too quickly, his face a little too blurred to make out any proper features. That was fine now I think about it, a bit creepy I'll grant, I was sure that window was empty that day and we were the only ones at the park. But they were only images, and images can't hurt you. But then, he started to appear in real life. I would be walking along, happily listening to my music when leaves would rustle, and was that a hand among the branches? I remember the first time I saw him properly, I was walking towards my house and in the window, my window, that _thing_ was in my room, I saw him. He was tall, impossibly tall, like a man had been stretched and stretched beyond the limits of nature, his skin was a sickly white, his arms were disproportionately long and it seemed like he had too many, like he had more sprouting from his back and his face…

Oh God, his face.

I don't even know what it was. It was like he had no face but he did… like one of those optical illusions where you see two things at once, and old woman and young girl, a face and no face. But never any eyes, no matter how long or how hard I looked, he never had any eyes.

I saw him, he somehow saw me and for a moment we just stared at each other. Then, slowly, a smile crept into his not-quite-there mouth, and I felt how I imagine a person would feel if they had a gun pointed at them, or if a bear was walking towards them. I felt like I was going to die. Still, I wanted to go towards him to open my door and go upstairs the greet him. Nearly a minute I stood there, unable to do anything but stare before the wiser part of me won out. I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to my friend's house, under the pretence that I had left something and by the time I had built up the courage to come back, he was gone.

That was four weeks ago and I keep seeing him everywhere. I'm not safe. I don't know what he wants, but I'm not safe.

Please, someone, anyone, do you know what he is? Please.

-Adele

**Posted by TheWoodsman at 18:53 26 April**

Don't really know what I can do to help here. I've raked my brain and it seems a bit like a couple of folk tales my Gran told me once. Der Ritter? Maybe a little bit like the Rake too, but I've never heard of him wearing a suit. I'll link you to some sites, but I don't know if they'll help at all. Maybe you should talk to someone?

**Posted by RightRoyalNanny at 19:05 26 April**

Yeah, nice story, but seriously, call me, we haven't seen you in ages. Not impressed.

**Posted by Adaalion at 19:47 26 April**

Thank you, but these sites tell me nothing. I've been looking, finding all I can but it seems like there's no hope. I'm so scared. What does he want! Money? Somehow I doubt it. Food? But he was in my house and didn't take anything. I don't feel safe. I've never felt less safe in my life. I looked out the window ten minutes ago and he's moved closer. He used to be just beyond the trees at the end of the garden, standing poker strait, as if to attention. Now he's nearly on the other side of the trees, my side. His hand is on one of them, it's the first time I've properly seen his hand. Like the rest of him, it looks distorted, the fingers are far too long, I can't really tell from here but I would say his hand is a foot long, easily. He's still as a rock, but this is the closest I've come to seeing him move. Before now he's just been standing there, now he looks like a child, caught sneaking around, freezing in the hopes it will make them invisible. Only he's not scared of me, nor does he care that I've seen him, I can tell that much. He's coming. I know it.

Maybe I should check again. Make sure he keeps his distance.

**Posted by RightRoyalNanny at 19:59 26 April**

Seriously 'Dele, not funny. Just answer your phone. No one's really buying your story. Joke's over.

**Posted by TheWoodsman at 20:03 26 April**

This is going to sound weird, because I don't really know you, but I called my Gran. For God's sake be careful. This Ritter thing. She says she's seen it. It came after her sister she says. I told her what you've posted. She says she'll pray for you.

**Posted by Adaalion at 20:04 26 April**

Oh Jesus, oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm writing this from the window. I looked. He's halfway across the lawn. Crawling, scuttling on his hands and feet like some kind of horrific spider. Even though he's bent over he's still taller than the little apple tree I've been growing and that's taller than me. I don't want to take my eyes off of him. It's like if I do, he'll move just that little bit closer. That smile's back to, but this time I don't want to approach him. It's like I'm a little bit stronger now.

I just glanced away from him then, to look at the screen, and when I looked back, his hand was in the air, like he was waving at me. It's like he knows I had hope, it's like he's mocking me.

Help. I don't care who you are, or how you do it, just help me. I'm so scared.

Ok, I'm not at the window anymore; I'm on my bed, typing by feel alone. I looked at the screen again, and he was right there. Right outside the window.

He's moving now, feeling at the frame. He's broken his own rules. I thought that if I watched him he would stay put. Maybe he wanted me to think that. Maybe he wanted me to think I had that little bit of power over him. His fingers look sharp, they taper to a point and look like they could impale me at a moments notice. His smile's still there, and he's giggling. It's a baby's giggle, but lower. It's the most horrible sound I've ever heard.

He's getting inside. He made a tiny hole and is squeezing himself through, like an octopus, one limb at a time. It would be comical if it weren't disturbing.

He's in now. Oh God. Someone help me. I feel paralysed. I can't move at all. I don't know what to do. Help. Someone tell me wha

I WILL SEE YOU.

**Posted by TheWoodsman at 20:13 26 April**

Are you ok? Post something. What's happened? Just tell us you're ok.

**Posted by RightRoyalNanny at 15:47 17 July**

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't posted the information here sooner. It's quite hard to talk about it but, Woodsman, you were good to 'Dele on this site, you should know. He body was found, not two hours after she posted last. It was at the top of a tree, impaled on of the high branches and her body… it was horrific. It could hardly be called a body. Her vital organs had been removed (found in a bin bag tied to another branch), in the most brutal way and her eyes – they never found her eyes.


End file.
